A Love That Shouldn't Blossom
by terrii.treachery.sup
Summary: Lucy has just transferred into Fairy Tail Academy and starts to fall hopelessly in love with Gray Fullbuster He's cruel to her in many ways and doesn't want to be attached... So when did he start risking his life in order to preserve hers?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One : New Student **

The sun was beaming down as a blonde haired girl was darting around street corners and up the pavement, knocking innocent people left right and centre.

"My first day! And nobody had the decency to wake me up on time!"

As she began to near the top of a hill she began to lose concentration and by the time she hit the top she also ran face first into a tall orange haired boy and sent them both crashing to the pavement. With her backside in the air, her chest pressing against the boys face she began to rub her head.

"I'm really sorry, I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going, I'm late for school on my first day"

"Uhh-"

As she realised how she was positioned she let out a high pitched squeak and leapt in the air brushing her skirt and top down and bowing in front of him apologising even more so.

"It's fine, stop bowing and apologising, I'm perfectly fine. My names Loke," He said with an outstretched hand pointed in her direction.

As she raised her hand she smiled and shook his hand.

"My name's Lucy,"

Loke's face lit up at her natural beauty, her golden hair and her chocolate brown eyes, her smile was something else completely. Without thinking he pulled her into his arms and wrapped them around her.

"Your beauty, your smile, those eyes!"

"Uhh- I hope everyone doesn't greet me like this, things might get a little awkward" She said as she was blushing and trying to free her arms. Suddenly recognition crossed Loke's face and he released his grasp immediately and straightened his tinted glasses on his face.

"I apologise, I'm not use to such beauty and innocence, Please allow me to escort you to school"

~"LOKEEEEEEEE"~

Just as Loke was turning towards the direction his name was being shouted from a foot flew through the air and landed right in his left shoulder.

"How many times have I gotta tell you about leaving me to wait like an ass by the school whilst you're out here chatting girls up!"

As Loke began to straighten himself up he pointed his hand in the direction of where Lucy was standing.

"Actually I was escorting our new _female _student to school as she is very new... And very attractive in all aspects" Loke began but before he could add on to his comment the other boy was stood infront of Lucy with his hand on his head looking in awe.

"You aren't even joking! Hi, my names Natsu." Natsu was a boy of around the same height as Lucy with golden eyes and striking pink messy hair. Lucy blushed and smiled before stretching her hand out in front of Natsu.

"Play boy gets a hug and I don't?" Before Lucy had time to react Natsu had flung his arms around her and pulled her in closely.

"Don't listen to a word that boy says – He says the same thing to anyone who's female and attractive" Lucy blushed as she tried to break Natsu's hold on her.

"Hey! Don't spread malicious lies about me when me and Lu-chan are clearly in love!"

"Wh-Wha-Whaaat?!" Lucy screamed as she broke out of Natsu's hold.

"Huh?" The both said as they stared blankly at Lucy's angry expression.

"No,NO,NOOO. I will walk myself to school thank you very much!" And with that Lucy stormed off towards the school on her own.

"See you later Lu-Chan!" They both yelled after her.

"It's LUCY!"

_Later On._

"So how are you finding this new school then Lucy?" Erza, a slender red head with striking beauty, her personality people both love and fear at the same time.

"It's great, some of the people are … um – Odd. But it's a lot better than my old school was, they were very proper you might say." Lucy said stifling a laugh as she began to remember her last class mates and they way they spoke.

"Lu-Chan!" Natsu and Loki shouted in unison. Lucy hid behind Erza in a flash.

"Please.. God let them forget they saw me,"She mumbled to herself. Erza held her hand out in front of her to stop the two boys from coming any further.

"Hey, where did Lu-chan go?"Loki said with a glum expression.

"Lucy doesn't wish to see either of you two hooligans,"

"Where is she?" Natsu said looking rather glum himself.

Erza stepped forward and shot them both a very menacing glare before speaking more sternly with them.

"I said... Lucy...Does not wish... to see you, EITHER OF YOU!Begone!" And with that final message from Erza they both cowered in fear and ran off in the opposite direction.

"Boys," She sighed.

"Thanks Erza, but you didn't need to be so... Um..."

"Sorry Lucy, it's the only way with the boys at this school sometimes."

"Oh,hur hur" Lucy half smiled.

"Lu-chan!" Running in from the same direction that Natsu and Loki had just run off in a small, petite blue haired girl can running up with a goofish smile and piercing green eyes.

"Levy-chan!" Lucy flung her arms out ready to hug her class mate when another boy stepped in the way of the embrace.

Tall, dark blue hair, greyish blue eyes and striking looks. _Wow... who is he? _Lucy thought to herself as she stood in awe at this boy stood between her and Levy.

"Gray, do you mind?!" Levy said frustrated.

"G.. Gray-sama" Lucy mumbled to herself. He glanced in her direction and let out a snort as he muttered something under his breath. Lucy's face contorted into despair as the boy carried on walking away.

"You okay Lu-chan?" A blank look spreads across Erza and Levy's faces until it finally hits them.

"HIM?! YOU LIKE HIM?!" Lucy suddenly blushes and snaps out of her depression and looks away hiding a smile.

"Come on guys, I don't even know him you're being silly." Lucy says as she's straightening herself out.

"He's cold to everyone so I wouldn't take just now personally Lu-chan" Levy says as she's throwing her arms around Lucy.

"Like I said, I don't care I don't even know him. I'm not interested in any boys here, I'd rather them all just stay away from me." Erza and Levy look at each other and shake their heads simultaneously.

"Okay, well we need to get back to class now. Lunch isn't very long, what you got next?" Erza said pushing her along.

"Umm, English in Block A" She replied with a sigh.

"Ah, you're with me then Lu-chan!" Levy said as she hooked her arm through Lucy's. "See you after school Erza!"

"Okay!" She called back.

"This is where our english room is, but if you ever feel lost you can always ask me since we'll be together."

"Thanks Levy-chan!"

As they entered the room everyone's moods suddenly changed, everyone was staring blankly as Lucy walked in the room, even the teacher was dumb founded.

"This is the new student sir, Lucy Heartfilia"

"Yes, right. Well come on over here Miss Heartfilia. My name is Mr Clive and I'll be your english teacher for the year. Why don't you introduce yourself to the class because I'm sure they're all dying to hear you speak," Mr Clive sat down at his desk and put his face in his hands knowing that he wouldn't get the classes attention now for the rest of the lesson. _Why did the new girl have to be in my class, _he thought to himself as he sighed.

"Hey everyone, my name is Lucy Heartfilia." As she scanned the room to look at the faces she noticed everyone's face was lit up in excitement, especially the boys. As she was scanning the room she noticed three familiar faces, Loki, Natsu and Gray. _Why did Gray have to be in this class._

"Right Miss Heartfilia if you are done, Umm... There is a seat free right next to Gray Fullbuster if you don't mind raising your hand to show our young miss where I'm on about Mr Fullbuster," Gray slowly raised his hand in the air and muttered something under his breath at Lucy.

Lucy's face span into despair again as she made her way to her designated seat and as she sat down let out a sigh. As she began to pull her books out and place them on her desk she noticed a small piece of paper on her desk.

Puzzled she opened the note up to see what it said and who it was from. Upon opening it she realised that it was a note from Gray and at first was happy until she read the note._ Idiot-chan, this is what I'll refer to you as. Your unfortunate next door desk friend, Gray. _

Lucy looked towards Gray and glared before scribbling a note back to him and tossing it at his desk. _How dare he!_ She thought to herself. Although her note wasn't very pleasing either but apparently got a smile and a stifled laugh from him. _How was that funny, I insulted you! How do you find me __referring__ to you as Ugly duckling funny in the slightest! _Lucy was enraged, so much that when Mr Clive asked her to carry on reading she didn't have a clue on where they were.

She stood up in class and flushed a bright red as she had to listen to Gray sat next to her giggling to himself.

"Ah, Mr Fullbuster! Since you find this so amusing you can be Miss Heartfilia's Buddy this evening as you are both now staying after school!" Both of them sighed as they glared at each other.

"Brilliant" Levy mumbled to herself with a massive smile.

Just as everyone was filing out of class at the end of the day Levy and Erza escorted Lucy back to her english class for her detention.

"This isn't the worst thing that could happen, he'll just make you and Gray do the cleaning of the room, once you're done you can leave. He's pretty nice actually." Erza said as she pulled Lucy along.

"I don't want to be doing it at all, if it wasn't for Gray I wouldn't be doing it!" She replied with a slight edge to her voice.

"I think it's fate, since you li-liiiike him" Levy chuckled as she skipped beside them.

Lucy shot a glare in Levy's direction and stopped still.

"I do not LIKE him. He's repulsive, arrogant, annoying, insultive ….."

"I think the word you're looking for is indifferent actually." The hair on the back of Lucy's neck stood on end and her face showed her despair at hearing his voice again.

"Or maybe, It's just because I'm not falling over my ass to hear you speak, or see your face is why I annoy you so much. Idiot-chan," He said as he bumped past her.

"Ugly Duckling, don't count your lucky stars. I don't even like any of these boys fawning over me so why would I want YOU to." Lucy's face was contorting into rage now as he smugly looked in her direction.

"Hmm, you aren't half bad looking I spose... I've seen better," And with that he headed off laughing to himself.

"Why you..."

"Lu-chan! Calm down, remember you're going to be alone with him for an hour... Also, I think you're beautiful and you're definitely more charming than he is." Levy assured her.

"Thanks you guys,"

_To think, I have to spend an hour in the same room as that repulsive.. no arrogant... no ...mmm._ As she had stood still trying to find a better word to describe Gray, he nudged her with the broom.

"We need to get this cleaned today not tomorrow, I would like to be able to go home and eat dinner with my family if you don't mind."

"Hmph"

"Ah, not speaking to me. Good with me, just clean whilst not talking to me."

As Lucy began pulling tables and chairs to the back of the class room ready for tomorrows cleaning crew to get out she got tangled in the tables and as she pulled away a pile of tables and chairs were about to topple on her. Out of no where Gray shoved Lucy to the floor and placed himself on top of her and in the way of the debris.

Shocked by Gray's sudden sense of affection she lay there with her mouth slightly open and panting.

"Th-Thank-you."

"It's nothing, just don't tell anyone."

"Huh? You don't want people to know that you've got a kind side underneath that coldness."

"Look... Just don't tell anyone."

"Umm.. O-kay. Well can you get off of me now then, because Mr Clive is going to think we're doing something dodgy if he walks in and we're in this position..."

"Oh... Sorry"

They both blushed and Gray stood up pulling Lucy to her feet as well.

"Thank you... Gray-sama." Gray blushed for a second before turning away.

"It's alright, Lu-chan."

For some reason when Gray spoke Lu-chan it didn't anger her like it did when any other boy called her by this name but left her heart thundering for his warm touch again. Fumbling forwards Lucy spread her arms out and wrapped them around Gray and rested her face on his back.

"Thank you. Gray-sama"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two : In A Daze **

It was the fourth day in a row that the sun was refusing to give up on baking everyone and as Lucy began to make her way to school she was in a daze about last night with Gray. She didn't understand why he was so cold to everyone in person in front of everyone but when he had her on his own he was kind.

As Lucy pictured his face from last night when he was on top of her panting after saving her from injuries from the tables she began to blush and smile like an idiot to herself. Without even realising where she was heading she'd walked into unfamiliar territory and began to panic.

"Trust me to blank out and not be able to find my way to school."

She tried tracing her steps back but wasn't having any luck because she couldn't remember which way she had come from because she was too busy fantasising about a boy she would probably have to endure again today. Without warning she just flopped on to the floor and rested her face in her hands.

"Why did I have to get lost, it's only my second day at this place" As she began to tell her self off she felt a hand place down on her head gently.

"Need a hand?" As she looked up she noticed that tall blue haired boy was stood with a welcoming smile across his face.

"Thank-you, I'm lost and I need to get to school."

"Don't worry, we go to the same school I'll walk with you as I'm headed that way now anyway. My names Jellal, you're the new girl aren't you?"

"Lucy, nice to meet you." She thrust her hand out towards him and he wrapped his hand around hers and smiled.

"You hang around with Erza and Levy don't you?"

"Yeah, how do you know?"

"I know Erza from childhood, haven't spoke to her in a year or two though. How is she doing?" Jellal looked very concerned and Lucy got the feeling that there was something that she was missing in this equation.

"She's okay, I think sometimes she feels a little annoyed being around me though.."

"Why is that? She never looks annoyed when I see her."

"Because I've always got the guys hanging around trying to take me somewhere, Erza acts as kind of my body guard."

"That's not annoyance, she's protecting you. She's always been the same, she can see that you don't wish to hang around with those guys so she's protecting you. She has a lot of influence with the different tones she uses and some of those faces" Jellal let out a deep laugh and smiled in remembrance.

"You have feelings for Erza." The way Lucy said this wasn't a question but a statement. Jellal's face lit up with embarrassment and he shifted his gaze as far away from Lucy as possible.

"What makes you say that?"

"I can tell, I've seen her looking at you sometimes and smiling. She feels the same but you didn't hear that from me."

Jellal stopped and stared at Lucy long and hard. Just as it started to make her feel uneasy his face broke out in to a massive grin and he threw his arms around her and embraced her.

"Thank-you Luce, I thought my feelings were all one sided. But the bigger question is, how do I ask her out without it being awkward..." Suddenly Jellal's face was bright red and he released Lucy. "You must think I'm weird."

"Not at all" Lucy said smiling. "Try being honest with her, Treat her like a woman ~ not a lot of guys in this school treat her like that and I'm sure she'd really appreciate it. Tell her how you feel,"

"Thank-you Luce, that's probably the best advice someone has ever given me." He smiled and began walking again.

"You're welcome," She said as she followed him around a corner.

Once around the corner Lucy realised where she was, at the bottom of the hill to school.

"So I wasn't even that far off from my original path?"

"No, you were just a turning away" He laughed as he pushed her forward in front of him.

"Huh, what's that for? You embarrassed to walk with me now?"

"It's not that, I don't want to have to beat off the horde of guys later who'll be dogging me thinking we're together. Thanks for the advice and have a nice day Luce!" With that Jellal jogged off up the hill leaving Lucy all on her own.

_It's not like I've never walked to school on my own, I was just enjoying talking to you. _She thought to herself.

"Pssst!" Lucy stopped still and searched around her for where the noise came from. "Pssst! Here!"

As Lucy scanned around her she noticed Gray hidden beside a tree motioning for her to follow him. At first she was hesitant on whether she should go in after him or not especially with the thoughts she was having last night in her dreams. After Gray pointing at her for a couple of minutes and pointing at his watch she decided that she'd follow him in to the creepy woods after all. _Great if I die a horrible death here now nobody will know where to find me. _

As Lucy walked further in to the woods she wondered what could be so important to require such a secretive meeting in the woods of all places. _Where the hell have you gone Gray? _She thought to herself as she was looking around.

Just as she stopped and was about to call his name out she felt two strong hands grab her and turn her around. _Gray-sama..._ As she stared into his eyes Gray flushed a bright red and lifted her chin towards his face. Lucy shut her eyes tight in anticipation for something she had longed for since yesterday but just as he was about to kiss her he pulled away and loosened his grip on her arms.

"I'm...Sorry, you should stay away from me." With that Gray let her go and walked off out of the woods leaving Lucy stunned and on her own again. _Do I just deter the nice guys today...What the hell was that just. _She dropped down on to her knees and pictured Gray's lips pressing against her skin and began to flush red again.

Just as Lucy gets up to leave the woods she feels a heavy blow to her back and lets out a loud scream. Scrambling on the floor to escape whatever or whoever dealt that blow she finds a stick and grasps it with her right hand ready. The large hands grab her by the shoulder and flip her on her back.

Tall, dark hair, a sinister look in his eyes and a sinister smile as he holds a knife in his one hand and points it menacingly towards Lucy. She begins to panic as he's closing the space between them and she's trying to scramble backwards but hits a tree. She clamps her eyes shut tightly, _This is it... _She thinks to herself whilst bracing herself for the knife to plunge into her, but it never does. When she opens her eyes she sees him smirking to himself and looking her up and down.

"N-no...Stay away from me!" She screams at him. He's edging closer towards her now and laughing to himself.

She tries to evade his hands as he touches her and she's rewarded with him cutting her arm and grabbing her by the throat. As he drags her to her feet and throws her against the tree he runs his tongue up the side of her neck and laughs.

"Tastes good," He laughs.

"Please, stop.." She sobs.

"Shut up, no one likes a bitch." He tightens his grip on her throat and laughs as she squirms around trying to break free. As her eyes close she realises that she has now been dropped on to the floor, when she opens her eyes to see what he's doing she sees Gray, laying in to the man who was trying to rape her.

After a couple of punches the man runs off in to the woods holding his face and Gray lets out a loud sigh. He runs over to Lucy and kneels down next to her.

"Lu-chan, are you okay? I'm sorry, I should never of left you alone in these woods." He grabbed her arm and sighed as she began to cough and clear her throat.

"I'm dreaming... Right?" Gray looked in to her eyes and smiled.

"Yeah, you didn't think this was real did you?" She smiled at him and her eyes fluttered closed.

He swung her legs over onto his one arm and put his other arm under her neck cradling her close to his chest. As he stood up he noticed that her lips were moving but couldn't make out what she was trying to say so began to walk off out of the woods with her.

"...Gray...sama" Lucy was mumbling in her sleep again and Gray was sat next to her bed smiling at the fact she was okay and at how much of an idiot it was.

"Mrs Heartfilia, is it okay if I leave now?" He asked the woman across the bed from her.

"Thank-you Gray, I'll let her know that you're okay aswell,"

"Actually, could you not let her know that I saved her at all. If that's not too much trouble?" A look of confusion briefly passed over her face but she smiled and nodded in response.

"Thank-you."

After he had exited the room the woman known as Layla Heartfilia, Lucy's mother brushed a strand of hair from Lucy's face and smiled.

"You do have the oddest taste in men, but I guess we're both the same in that respect."

"...Gray-sama" Lucy muttered in her sleep as she half smiled.

_Outside the Heartfilia Residence_

Gray sat down outside the wall and but his face in his hands. _I should never have asked her in to the woods, I should of kept the hell away... This isn't fair on her._ He told himself.

"Gray-sama?"

Gray shot his eyes up and realised that he was officially busted for this and there was no way he could talk his way out of it now.

"Levy ~ What a surprise seeing you here..." He trailed off trying to avoid her confused expression.

"I've come to check on Lu-chan, she's not in today,"

"I know...She's asleep right now."

"How do you..." She trailed off and tilted her head almost instantly at him.

"Because I saved her... I shouldn't of." Before Levy could respond to what he had just said he was on his feet and running down the street at full speed. _I'm such an idiot. _After 5 minutes of running he dropped down on the ground beside a wall.

_I should of just stayed away from her... If I'd done that then she wouldn't be in bed right now with a knife wound._

Gray lifted his left hand up and started to unravel a bandage that was neatly wrapped around it. After the bandage was off he examined the wound to his hand and smiled to himself. _What an idiot I am... How could I of thought it would have been a good idea to stop a knife with my hand._

He picked the bandage back up and began to secure it around his hand again. _She's going to know something is up if she catches me at school tomorrow...Great._

Levy walked in to the room and sat next to Lucy's bed and smiled to herself.

"You awake yet Lu-chan?"

"I've been awake the whole time...I'm not imagining it am I? Gray was here talking to my mother?"

"Yeah, I just caught him outside your house feeling sorry for himself. What happened?"

"He went to kiss me, then he left. Some guy tried to rape me and after he choked me Gray must of found us and he beat the crap out of the guy. Then, I blacked out and when I woke up I was home in bed and I overheard Gray telling my mother not to tell me that it was him that saved me. I just don't understand him."

Levy smiled and rested a box on Lucy's lap.

"He's a guy, you can't expect to understand him. But I think he had trouble with keeping a girlfriend, I think he's always had trouble with it. He apparently turns into an asshole. I've heard he becomes really protective and clingy which pushes all the girls away. So he is just cold to everyone he meets now."

"Oh..."

"He ran off, but he had a wound on his hand because it was bandaged up. He's probably going to avoid you like the plague tomorrow at school."

"Yeah, I'll hunt him down anyway. I'll use my excellent Loke and Natsu tracking skills. They won't be happy about tracking another guy down for me but I imagine they'll do it anyway."

"They are good at finding people... They always manage to find you"

"It's weird... I'm sure Natsu sniffs me out.. It's kind of creepy" Lucy shuddered and then let out a strangled laugh.

"Your throat still seems a little sore, want me to go grab you some water?"

"Thanks Levy-chan!"

As Levy left the room Lucy's face went into a confused expression and she let out a sigh of impatience. _Why wouldn't he want me to know that it was him who saved me? Why is he being so cold shouldered one second and then wanting to kiss me another. _

"Eurgh, boys... I don't think I'm ever going to fully understand them."

**I know it's kind of a boring chapter but there has to be fillers and such and such. It can't be constant Gray and Lucy action haha. =D I hope I've still kept some of you interested, I'll post up the next chapter asap. Next chapter will mainly focus on Erza and Jellal ~ I need to get their romance up and running but obviously Gray and Lucy will be in ~ Won't ruine it too much for you guys though. Thanks for reading! :D Terri .x.x.x.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three : The Warmth of Your Touch**

Lucy had finally recovered enough from the day before that she felt she could attend school today, she was making it her soul mission to find Gray and get answers from him. As she left the house she noticed that Levy was stood at the gate waiting with a smile on her face.

"Levy-chan, what brings you here so early in the morning?"

"Just wanted to make sure you got to school in one piece and aren't off wandering woods in pursuit of random and strange boys." She half laughed, but from Levy's face Lucy knew that she was being serious about the boy part.

"Funnily enough I don't make a habit of it," She half joked back.

"Also, Natsu and Loke will be meeting us at the top of the hill to school,"

"Great, just what I need first thing in the morning."

"You said you wanted them to help you track down Gray didn't you?" Levy's face went in to despair because she thought she'd done something wrong.

"Yeah... But I was going to find them at lunch and get them to do it then, I don't like how all over me they are first thing in the morning. I'm likely to snap."

"I'll warn them." Levy giggled and pulled her phone out of her pocket, it was small and blue to match her striking blue hair.

"Hey, I never knew you had a phone. I'll have to give you my number when we get to school."

"Deal" She said with a huge grin spread across her face. "They've been warned."

"Thanks, not that it will probably stop them"

As they neared the top of the hill all Lucy could see was there brightly coloured hair and she began to brace herself.

"Morning Levy-chan, Lucy." Natsu said with a smile. This took her by surprise as she was expecting Lu-chan and harassment on top of it.

"M-Morning."

"Morning guys!"

"So you need us to track Gray down Levy says" Loke said with disgust.

"Why do you want to speak to that loser," Natsu jabbed.

Levy could sense Lucy becoming impatient so she shot them both a glare.

"We'll have him on the roof at lunch, meet us there" Loke said before he walked off without saying goodbye.

"See you at lunch, Lu-chan!" Lucy was too happy at the fact she'd be able to speak to Gray to even shout at Natsu for calling her Lu-chan.

"You seem awfully content,"

"Jellal, morning."

"Morning. No Erza this morning?"

"She's already in class I think. Why?" Levy began to look suspicious.

"No reason. See you later Luce, Levy"

"I didn't know that you had met Jellal?"

"When I got lost yesterday before school, he walked me to the bottom of the hill and then left me, that's when I saw Gray and that whole thing happened."

"Ah I see, I'm pretty sure Erza and him have something going on."

"He's in love with her, you can see it plain as day."

"Really? You can tell them kind of things?"

"You mean you can't?" Lucy looked puzzled because she thought those kind of things were obvious to everyone.

"No, anyway let's get to class before Erza comes looking for us,"

"Agreed," Lucy began to laugh as Levy started skipping up to school waving her arms around, Levy reminded her of the pixies or fairies in the stories she read as a child.

"You going up to the roof then?" Levy said leaning over Lucy's desk with excitement.

"Of course. I need answers."

"I'm sure the boys have tricked him in to going up there, if I know Natsu he's locked him up there till you get there." She laughed and swirved around to grab her bag. "If you're not too long meet me by the tree for lunch?"

"Sure thing, I hope it doesn't take too long. I'm starving." She laughed as she got up.

Before she could pick her bag up and go to leave Levy had already vanished.

"Like a fairy..." She muttered to herself.

Just as she got to the bottom of the stairs that led up to the roof she stopped and took a deep breath. Once she had calmed herself she made her way up the stairs almost running and skipping steps. As she approached the top she could hear laughter and quickened her pace.

"Hey Lucy, give him a minute." Natsu laughed as he stood with his ear against the door.

"What's going on?" Lucy walked towards the door and placed her ear against it as well.

"Someone who treats someone like Lucy in the way you're treating her doesn't deserve her attention!" A voice bellowed. _That's Loke's voice! _Lucy thought to herself.

"And someone who near enough stalks her does?" You could hear the condescending tone that Gray was using, it was as if he was talking to a child having a tantrum.

"Why are they arguing?"

"Loke flipped his lid this morning, if you hadn't noticed when he snapped at you this morning."

"But...Why?"

"He likes you or something I guess, and I think he was a bit annoyed that he was asked to look for someone who's been treating you badly, so he snapped. He's warning him off I think, but Gray isn't helping by using that tone with him."

"What's going to happen? You need to let me defuse this situation before something bad happens." Lucy sounded panicked and was trying to open the door.

"No use, Loke has locked it from the outside, he's the one with the key. It wouldn't surprise me if fists were thrown in a minute." Natsu smiled to himself.

"This isn't funny, I just want to talk to Gray!"

From the other side of the door you could hear Loke's temper rising as he threw accusations at Gray.

"You've never taken an interest in any girl before, what's going on with you and Lucy!"

"I never said anything was going on between me and Lucy, you just assumed there was."

"Don't bullshit to me! Why would she ask me and Natsu to track you down if nothing was going on between you two!" Loke was pacing the roof top around Gray now but he just stood there looking around impatiently.

"I'd like to be able to eat something now, if that's alright with you. If all you're going to do is accuse me of playing around with Lucy then save your breath. I don't know why she wanted you to find me, I've barely spoke two sentences to her. I don't like her, she'd be better off with someone like you anyway."

Suddenly Loke swung at Gray's face and let out a sigh of disapproval.

"I'm not a second option, she wants to speak to you."

Suddenly the door swung open and Loke walked through holding his fist and handed the key to Natsu.

"I'm done."

"Loke..?"

He just turned and looked at Lucy with a hurt look in his eyes and walked off down the stairs.

"Hurry up then, you only have fifteen minutes left of dinner."

"Right!"

Lucy stepped through the door and as she did the door swung shut behind her and she heard the click of the lock catching as Natsu locked her up there. Gray stroked his face and avoided Lucy's stare as she walked up to him. She raised a hand towards where a red mark had formed but he pushed her hand away.

"We can't do this. This shouldn't be happening."

"What do you mean?" Lucy was looking desperate now, she just wanted to hold Gray and have him hold her.

"I mean, me and you, we can't be together. It's as simple as that."

"Then what about yesterday? Why did you go to kiss me then pull away? Are you trying to toy with me?" Lucy was getting angry as she spoke to Gray, she couldn't understand what he was playing at and it infuriated her.

"I shouldn't of done it. I'm not going to apologize for it like you want me to, you just looked easy."

As if on reflex Lucy's hand swung up in the air and connected with the side of his face with a force that left a stinging sensation after she'd brought her hand away.

"I deserved that I guess,"

"Easy? How dare you! You can't acted nice to me when we're alone then like a complete asshole when there are people around us. You can't ask me to follow you in to the woods, you can't go to kiss me and pull away, you can't play with my feelings like that! How dare you even think you have that right!" Lucy was shouting in Gray's face whilst tears were streaming down her face.

As she pulled her hand up to her face to brush them away he grabbed her hand and pulled her in towards his chest. More tears ran down her face and a low mumbling came out of her mouth as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled his face down to her ear.

"I'm sorry, I'm no good for you. Please... Just stay away from me."

Lucy wrapped her arms around him tighter and pulled him back as he tried to walk off.

"Don't tell me what to do, you can't say you're no good for me if you're not even willing to try."

Gray locked his arms around her and sighed as he rested his chin on top of her head.

"You're a real pain in my ass."

"And you're a pain in my heart when I'm not with you." He smiled and pulled her chin up towards his face and as she closed her eyes he leant in and pressed his lips against hers. _So warm... So soft, I could get used to this. _She thought to herself as they kissed each other.

"Don't tell the whole school. Meet me at the gate after school, my first thing will be walking you home if that's alright."

"That's perfect. I won't tell the whole school, but Erza and Levy are going to want to know."

He looked at her worryingly for a minute and just smiled and put his hand on her head.

"Fine. Natsu will already know now which means I might have another fist to contend with tomorrow or after school from Loke."

"I'll handle Loke."

They both smiled at each other and stared deep into each others eyes before releasing their hold on each other.

Jellal was stood by a tree watching Erza eat her lunch with Levy, he was smiling to himself and looking like an idiot. From behind him he felt heavy breathing on his neck and as he shot his head around Loke and Natsu were stood there grinning from ear to ear.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing..." Jellal said whilst trying to avoid their stares.

"You know, you are coming across as a stalker... You're almost in the same ranking as Loke." Natsu joked. Loke flung his fist around and hit him on the top of the head whilst gritting his teeth.

"I'm not stalking anyone, I'm going back to class."

Jellal rushed away around the corner and wiped his forehead. _I can't believe those two caught me, the whole school is going to know about this now._ Jellal sat down on the floor and put his face in his hands.

"I need Lucy...I'm never going to be able to talk to Erza normally without Lucy there."

_Later on that day._

"Luce! Can I borrow you for a second?" Jellal shouted across with a bright red face.,

"Sure, Gray I won't be a second, wait for me?"

"Sure. I'll wait here." Gray pulled his eyes towards where Jellal was stood and glared at him.

"What's up? Did you speak to Erza?" Lucy looked excited for a second at the thought of Jellal and Erza.

"Well that's the problem, I don't know how to speak to her, so I was wondering if you could help me?"

"Erm yeah sure, you've got a phone haven't you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Give me your number and I'll ring you later on?"

"Sounds good to me." As he pulled his phone out to give Lucy his number he could feel Gray's glare boring through him and avoided eye contact.

"So, I'll ring you later on. Okay?"

"Yeah, thanks Luce!" Without thinking Jellal wrapped his arms around Lucy and squeezed her tightly with a grin on his face.

Once Jellal released her she waved good bye with a smile and ran back over to where Gray was waiting with a scowl.

"What's up with you sour face?"

"Didin't realise you knew Jellal."

"I bumped into him the same day I got injured, I got lost on the way to school through absent mindedness and he walked me to the hill. Why?"

"No reason, I just remembered I've got to go back in to the school for something walk on ahead and I'll catch you up, okay?"

"Yeah, sure."

Once Lucy was out of range Gray stormed over to where Jellal was stood playing with his phone and grabbed the front of his shirt, he threw him against a wall and brought his face close in so only Jellal could hear him.

"I don't know what you think you're playing at but stay the hell away from Lucy. Got it?"

"There isn't anything going on between us, she's just helping me tell my feelings to a girl I like...What's your problem?" Jellal looked confused as Gray's face pulled away and he could make out a smirk before being slammed against the wall again.

"Stay..Away."

Gray released his shirt and stormed off out of school in the direction Lucy was walking. Once he caught a glimpse of her golden hair he began jogging towards her until he was right next to her.

"Hey, did you get what you needed to from school?"

"Oh, I forgot that I didn't need it in the end. Sorry about that."

"It's okay," Lucy said smiling at him. Gray looped his hand underneath hers and entwined his fingers with hers smiling.

**Sorry, I seem to of rushed the whole Gray and Lucy thing – But it's okay just wait till a little later on in the story. :)**

**Hope I've still kept you guys interested – R+R the story tell me what you like – what you don't.**

**~ Terri. x.x.x ~**


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey Guys! ; Thank you everyone for the reviews favourites and follows it really means a lot to me that you find my story that good. I hope I continue to deliver you a story that you can grow to like for those of you who aren't a fan of the Graylu but more a Nalu fan. - Personally when I watched the series I was always gunning for Gray and Lucy, Natsu and Lisanna and Of course Erza and Jellal. So keep reading and I hope that after this chapter I get even more people interested! Thanks again guys you are the best :D Also I'm sorry that I have taken soo long to post up this chapter, I was really busy with my band over the weekend and in the week I'm busy with my son haha, so I only really have friday most weeks to get a chapter written and up by Saturday. Sorry again, I'll try to be more consistant. ~ Terri. x.x.x ~_

**Chapter Four : Jealousy is an Ugly Colour**

The morning was another unbearable summer day and as Lucy came down the stairs she was greeted by a grinning mother.

"Morning Sweetheart!" She bellowed as she swung her arms around her. Puzzled Lucy pulled away and stared at her mother for a minute.

"What's going on...?"

"There is someone in the kitchen waiting for you, he's very tall dark and handsome as well!" Her mother squealed in excitement. A smile spread across Lucy's face as she made her way to the kitchen to find Gray leaning against the counter with a cup of tea in one hand and his phone in the other.

"Morning, I didn't know you were walking me to school as well. I would have been up earlier if I'd known that." She said as she crossed the room to hug him.

"I thought it's only right I make sure you get there safe and on time, by the way pass me your phone a second." Without thinking she handed her phone over and watched as Gray's long fingers punched in a number and saved it.

"Now you can call me whenever you like." He smiled and wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Well we should probably start heading off now mom," Lucy called knowing that her mom was hiding behind the doorway listening and watching.

"Yes, right. I made this for your lunch! It's an extra large bento so you and Gray can share!" She said whilst handing it over with a massive smile.

"Thank-you Mrs Heartfilia."

"Oh no! Please Gray, call me Layla." She said giving his shoulder a squeeze.

Lucy grabbed Gray's hand and headed for the door waving her free hand in farewell, Gray just followed and smiled as he left the house with her hand tightly bound around his.

"You know.. I'm not going to run off you can release the death grip you have on my hand."

"Oh..Sorry." Lucy blushed and pulled her hand away but as she went to turn he grabbed her arm and pulled her in towards his chest entwining his fingers with hers.

"I didn't mean you couldn't hold my hand," He whispered in to her ear. A shiver ran down her spine and she blushed whilst burying her face in his chest.

"Sorry – I'm not used to it." Lucy mumbled in to his chest.

"I'm not used to being with someone who isn't trying to do things to me," Gray blushed and turned his head so Lucy couldn't see his expression.

"What do you mean...things?" Gray pulled her chin up and kissed her gently on her nose.

"It's not something I really want to talk about, I'm just happy that it's not a pressure filled relationship. Come on let's go, I promised Erza and Levy you'd be on time."

"When?" Lucy looks confused.

"Last night, they cornered me leaving here it's as if they were following us and then waiting for me... You sure know how to pick your friends." He laughed as he pulled Lucy along to school.

"There like parents... seriously."

"They like you, they are just making sure I haven't done anything to you."

"What are you likely to do?"

"Nevermind, hurry up or we'll be late and I don't fancy facing Erza's wrath this morning. She's one woman than can scare the hell out of you when she's mad." Gray shuddered and then smiled at Lucy as she struggled to keep up with his pace.

With one swift movement Gray had Lucy cradled in his arms and was smiling at her.

"Is this easier? I'm sorry I can't really walk any slower... Even if I tried."

"U-Um..." Gray laughed and carried on walking.

Just as they were making their way up the hill towards school Lucy was looking around and noticed that people were whispering and staring at them. Feeling really uneasy she asked if Gray could put her down now. Confused Gray placed her on the ground and stared in to her eyes quizzically.

"What's wrong?" He said pushing a strand of hair from her eyes.

"Nothing, it's just I'm used to getting stared at and whispered about. Just makes me feel a little uneasy." She confessed with a red face.

"It's nothing to worry about, it's just rumours they all like to spread. Pay no attention."

"If you say so Gray-sama..."

Gray grabbed her hand and pulled her into his chest again.

"I promise, it's nothing you need to worry you beautiful head over. Come on let's get to class."

"Okay"

"Have you heard apparently Lucy is only with Gray because he is in to the whole sexual side of things" Natsu laughed as he was walking down the hall with Loke stomping heavily and breathing funny next to him.

"I never knew Gray was that kind of guy, maybe we should get some tips off him... Loke?"

"I'm going to wring that scrawny bastards neck out..." He said through gritted teeth.

"Ut-Oh.." Natsu stopped still and watched as Loke suddenly saw red and stormed off around the school in search of his prey.

"Crap... I suppose I should probably warn Lu-chan that her new boyfriend should probably start digging his own grave..."

He pulled his phone out of his pocket, lime green and slim, he flipped it open and scrolled down his contacts list until he got to Lucy's name.

"...Ring..Ring..Hello?"

"Lucy, are you with Gray?"

"Not right now why, what's going on?"

"You should probably prepare him and tell him to dig his own grave.."

"What?! Why?!"

"Loke is on the loose, I think I could actually feel the negativity oozing from his skin just... It wasn't pretty."

"I'm on it, Thanks Natsu. Click."

"Well... I guess I'll go find them both so I can see the fireworks happen."

"...Ring...Ring...Hey Lu-chan, where are you?"

"I'm at school, helping Jellal.. Where are you because Loke is on the loose."

"Why are you helping Jellal. I can handle him."

"He's seething apparently... Natsu said you should dig your own grave out."

"Just you worry about helping _Jellal _I'll worry about myself as I seem to be the only one who can. Click."

"Well that was rude."

"What's the matter?" Jellal said whilst staring at Erza.

"He got really arsey with me and hung up..."

"I should probably warn you...I didn't want to say anything because you really like him..."

"Tell me"

"He threatened me last night after I gave you my number... Told me to stay away from you. He's insecure and there are these rumours about what happened with his past girlfriends.."

"What rumours?" Lucy looked panicked. _He didn't try and kill anyone did he..._She thought to herself.

"Apparently he tried to... Umm... he sexually assaulted them, tried having sex with them, when they refused he split up with them. Apparently he's really bad.. So I can understand Loke being obsessed with finding him right now, because he loves you."

Horror spread across her face as she realised what kind of _things _Gray was on about earlier this morning now.

"Oh no.."

"Hey Luce, don't worry about it. Go find Gray right now the rumours could just be that... Rumours."

Without hesitation Lucy jumped from her seat and ran in the direction of the great tree in the middle of the school. _That must be where he is, he told me it's beautiful and he loves it there. _She thought to herself as she raced to the tree.

By the time she got there it was too late, Gray was on the floor holding his face and Loke was like a crazed man screaming at him and snorting in frustration. _This is bad, how can I defuse something that's already begun. _Without much warning Gray launched himself up from the floor and lay a clean shot in Loke's stomach and sent him stumbling backwards, winded.

"I told you before, I'm not interested. That's not what I want. Maybe it's you who needs the kicking as you've clearly been thinking of her without any clothes on." Gray was taking things too seriously now, he'd had enough of letting Loke get away with a few hits because he deserved them, this time was different because he didn't deserve any hits given.

"Bull...Shit. We've all heard what your ex's said. You're nothing but a pervert." Loke launched his fist in to the left side of Gray's face before following with a knee to his stomach. Gray stumbled backwards and grinned.

"You've only heard what they said. It wasn't even the correct information that you were given. I wasn't the one who was sexually harrassing them... _They _Sexually harassed me!" He leapt forward and landed his knee in Loke's chest. She couldn't take it anymore, watching them fight... over her, it was too much. Without thinking she ran in and pushed Gray off Loke.

"Loke, can you breath?"

"Lu-chan... "

"Good." Lucy slapped him round the face, tears streaming down her face. Gray stiffled a snigged behind them but was surprised when she turned on her heel and slapped him also. They both sat there staring blankly at each other and at her.

"You are both idiots! And if it's going to cause this much fuss then I don't want either of you! I don't know if the rumours about you are true, but I am willing to take your side until you prove otherwise. Loke, what's your problem? I told you that I wasn't interested in you as anything more than a friend. Both of you stop acting like children!" Lucy stood up and stormed off in the direction she had come from leaving both of them sat in amazement.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that..." Loke said rubbing his face.

"No... Obviously she does care after all." Gray laughed as he rubbed the side of his face.

They both stuck their hands out at each other and turned their faces away from each other.

"I still don't like you." Loke snorted.

"I still won't let you have Lucy." Gray laughed as he spat at the floor.

"Hey, are you okay?" Jellal said whilst putting his hand on Lucy's shoulder. She turned her face towards him and smiled.

"I'm fine, thank you. Anyway about you and Erza, you just have to have confidence when talking to her!"

"I'm not really good with the whole... Confidence. She kind of makes my knees weak and uhh..." Jellal turned his face away which was now a bright red.

"Hey, don't get embarassed. I'm here to help. Let's begin with what you can say to her then when you see her!"

"Um, Okay, how should I start then?"

"You should probably start with hey Erza, I was just wondering if I could talk to you alone if that's okay?"

"Sounds good, but what about when I have her alone... then what?"

"Well then, try saying, Erza you know we've known each other for a very long time now and that we used to be really close, well I have something I need to ask you, or rather tell you.?"

"That does sound like a good opening, then how should I word my err, feelings to her?"

"Then, take her hands in yours and smile before speaking, say something like, Erza my feelings for you as a friend have changed, I no longer think of you as just a friend to me, or just a childhood friend I mean now I see you as a woman and well... my feelings for you have changed a huge amount and what I want you to know is that, I like you probably love you and have done for many years now. That okay?"

"That's wonderful but I'm afraid that I'll stutter and mess it all up..." Jellal blushed and put his face in his hands. "I'm useless, I'm sorry for wasting all your spare time Luce,"

"Don't apologize! You can run through with me, I've got a free period next like you anyway."

"Oh, okay then. Let's start straight away."

"Okay, just pretend that I'm Erza and talk to me as if I'm her, got it?"

"Yeah. Hey Erza, you know that we've known each other for a very long time now and that we used to be really close, well I have something that I need to ask you, or well rather tell you..." Jellal placed his hands around Lucy's and blushed a bright red before continuing and smiled. "My feelings for you as a friend have changed, I no longer think of you as just a friend anymore, my feelings have grown and I er, like you... In fact I would go as far to say I love you and I have done for a while now." Jellal released her hands and turned his face away blushing but Lucy just sat there and smiled at him with awe.

"So, I see everyone is just confessing their love for you now," Gray walked through the door way to the roof and glared in Jellal's direction.

"No, that's not who he's confessing his love to, he's practising with me to confess to Erza."

"Hmph, Sure."

Lucy stood up and clenched her fists glaring towards where Gray was now stood.

"Sorry Jellal, I have to go but good luck with Erza after school, I told her to meet you at the gate. Okay?"

"Yeah sure, thanks again Luce."

"No Problem J,"

With that Lucy stormed past Gray ignoring his feeble attempt to grab her wrist, once she was gone Jellal stood up and walked towards Gray.

"Gray, I know you get jealous and you're afraid that something will happen to take her away from you but all this paranoia is going to push her away, she honestly cares a great deal for you. She was upset when she come back near the end of lunch break, she wouldn't tell me what happened but I imagine Loke found you in the end."

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to take this out on you. I'm just high strung because I like her and I'm trying to be on my best behaviour. Anyway, good luck with Erza J, you deserve to be together it will make her happy. Just take good care of her for me."

"Thanks, and don't worry I will, if she agrees to go out with me,"

"She will, she's loved you for years and that's why she beats the guys off of her all the time. She's turned down more guys in a year than anyone at this school." Gray laughed before turning to leave. "Sorry, I best catch up to Lu-chan and apologize and that."

"See you later then, make sure you make it up to her."

"I will don't worry, she'll have me paying for this for at least a week!" He laughed before he walked through the door.

Gray was running around the school in search of Lucy but wasn't having much luck. He was starting to feel devastated until when he ran past the great tree he saw her, sat alone with her face in her hands and tears dripping from her face.

"Lu-chan, I'm sorry." He said down next to her and tried to place his arm around her shoulders but she swatted him away.

"Don't you trust me!" She almost yelled at her, her face was staring at his expression stained with tears and betrayal.

"Of course I trust you, I'm just high strung, I … I ..."

"You what Gray?!"

Suddenly he grabbed her face and pulled it towards him laying his lips on her again, but kissing her more passionately now, after a minute or two she pulled away with fresh tears on her eyes threatening to descend her face.

"I … love you."

Lucy's face went bright red and she stared longingly in to his eyes.

"I...love you too, Gray."

_Thanks to everyone who's reading this – I'm going to try and be more frequent with my writing and posting the chapters__. __So thank you to everybody! :D ~ .x~_


End file.
